1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The automatic parking brake system and the shift-by-wire system receive power supplied from a power supply device of a vehicle. Accordingly, when the power cannot be supplied from the battery due to deterioration of the battery, etc., it is possible that the system of the vehicle cannot sufficiently drive the automatic parking brake system and the shift-by-wire system. This may give the driver an unnatural feeling.
Therefore, JP H08-216843 disclosed that an alarm is made for the driver to prompt the driver to manually make vehicle stop operation.
However, JP H08-216843 did not consider that the engine may be started by Jump start using a booster cable. More specifically, the start of the engine may be performed by the Jump start. However, this is a situation in which there may be deterioration in the battery of the vehicle. Accordingly, also in this state, it is better to alarm the driver as described in JP H08-216843. However JP H08-216843 does not consider this point.